


lucky strike

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (i mentioned seunghan bc i'm me), Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangyul Is Nothing More Than Panicked Gay Personified, House Parties, M/M, Namgyul Are Actually Brothers, Pre-Relationship, Seungwoo Is Comfort Personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Everything would have been fine if Hangyul didn’t have a massive crush on Cho Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	lucky strike

In his twenty years of living and breathing as a human being, Hangyul had never felt so embarrassed.

Dohyon might have called him _‘terribly embarrassing’_ several times over when he went to pick up his little brother from school, but blasting obnoxiously loud music from the car and dancing in the middle of the street while he waited couldn’t compare to _this._ Moments like those were moments when he was purposefully embarrassing Dohyon for the sake of teasing his little brother in front of his classmates. Moments like those weren’t meant to have his embarrassment seep deep into his bones and rest there.

In his entire life, nothing topped this moment. _Absolutely nothing_. 

He almost wished that it wasn’t that deep and that he didn’t need to be so dramatic about it but there wasn’t anything that could be _worse._ Nothing could top this moment and absolutely nothing was going to make him feel better. In short, Hangyul wanted to _die._ As dramatic as it sounded, there was no other viable option. _Absolutely nothing._

With a miserable sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, Hangyul pulled Dohyon into his lap, squishing his little brother into his arms like an oversized teddy bear (and for a fifteen-year-old kid, Dohyon really was too tall). He groaned, “What am I going to do, Dohyon-ah? What am I going to do?”

Dohyon squirmed in his arms but relented after a few seconds and allowed Hangyul to snuggle the remaining oxygen out of his lungs. The boy exhaled a soft sigh of exhaustion when Hangyul squished him a little too tightly.

“You have Yohan hyung on speed dial for moments like this,” the boy reminded him.

“ _Yohan_ is going to laugh at me,” Hangyul said, peering at his little brother with wide eyes. “ _My_ precious little brother isn’t going to laugh at me. That’s why I’m asking you, Do.”

“Hyung, I hate to remind you but... I am fifteen. I just got over my ‘girls have cooties’ phase two years ago and I have yet to learn the concept of love,” Dohyon said, frowning. He looked solemn. Hangyul groaned at his sincerity. The boy took pity on his older brother. He offered an awkward smile, “Maybe you should call Seungwoo hyung. _He_ wouldn’t laugh at you. He’s an excellent listener.”

“I’m not going to call Seungwoo hyung,” Hangyul replied, the pout obvious in his tone. “Seungwoo hyung lives with Yohan and that obviously means Yohan is going to find out as soon as Seungwoo hyung picks up the phone.”

“I think you should call Seungwoo hyung,” Dohyon sighed. “Hyung, I really can’t help you.”

“You’re providing me with all the moral support that you can and it’s enough.”

“You’re _still_ in the middle of having a breakdown and you haven’t changed out of your party clothes, yet,” Dohyon pointed out. “You ran into our house and immediately pulled me into your lap. I don’t think I’m enough.”

Hangyul heaved a sigh.

“You’re too smart for your age,” he said.

“Which is why I’m helping you,” he said. Dohyon held out his hand for Hangyul’s phone.

Hangyul stared at Dohyon’s hand warily. “… how are you helping me?”

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

“If you’re not going to call Seungwoo hyung, then I’m going to call him for you,” he declared.

Hangyul refused to hand Dohyon his phone.

* * *

An hour and a half of loudly sulking to Dohyon later—an exciting time period of the young boy trying to yell over his brother’s complaints to block out the sound of Hangyul’s sulking—there was a knock on the door and Seungwoo appeared in the doorway like an angel. Dohyon practically dashed to let him into the apartment.

Dohyon didn’t want to hear a word of Hangyul’s embarrassing struggles. So, when Hangyul’s guard was at its lowest, Dohyon had stolen his phone and dashed to lock himself in the bathroom to quickly call Seungwoo to their apartment for help (because he didn’t have the strength to deal with his older brother’s sulking). When he got to their apartment, Seungwoo practically hauled Hangyul up from the sofa and threw him over his shoulder to drag him to his bedroom for privacy while they talked about what made Hangyul want to shrivel up and die.

(Seungwoo was an angel because he had the decency to spare Dohyon from listening to his brother’s droning.)

On Seungwoo’s instruction, Hangyul miserably recounted the moments leading up to what triggered his most embarrassing moment to occur. Hangyul had his face buried into the pillows on his bed. Seungwoo was seated at the edge of his bed with a hand comfortably placed on Hangyul’s shoulder for comfort. He provided a kind, listening ear, just like Dohyon promised he would.

He told Seungwoo all about the party that he was at. He told Seungwoo about how he was so well-known to be brave and confident and how everyone at the party had suggested he play a game of gay chicken with one of the cute seniors at the party—much to the older man’s amusement, though Seungwoo did his best to keep a straight face.

It had been Wooseok’s fault. It had all been Wooseok’s fault because Wooseok was the one who suggested that Hangyul be paired up with Cho Seungyoun. Seungyoun had a reputation that rivalled Hangyul’s.

And it would have all been fine if Hangyul didn’t have a massive crush on Cho Seungyoun.

 _That_ was the catalyst for disaster.

“Hyung, I wouldn’t have even stopped if they didn’t tell us to stop,” Hangyul whined, the tone of his voice sounding absolutely miserable even with his voice muffled by the pillow clutched in his arms. He kicked his legs, childishly. “I totally forgot that I was in the middle of a party and there were people staring at us. He was close and I lost all sense of rationality. I think I was blushing really hard when they finally pulled us away from one another because they realized that neither one of us was willing to back down.”

Seungwoo was so patient. He rubbed his back, gently. He asked, “And what happened after that?”

“And then, Wooseok hyung laughed at me and said _‘Hangyul, you looked like you actually want to kiss him’_ and I lost myself for a second and just… I was like _‘oh no, was it obvious?’_ And, hyung, my God… the look on his _face_.”

Seungwoo looked at him pitifully. “So, you ran out of the party and came home to hug your little brother to death? And refused to call me until Dohyon stole your phone and called me himself?”

Miserably, Hangyul nodded his affirmation.

“And you’re embarrassed because you admitted that you wanted to actually kiss Seungyoun in front of his face without an ounce of alcohol in your blood,” Seungwoo continued. He glanced over to gauge Hangyul’s expression, an eyebrow arched in question, “ _Who_ did you say had a weird look on their face when you said that?”

“Wooseok hyung.”

“So, _not_ Seungyoun?”

“I didn’t get to look at him,” he replied. “I kind of just ran out of the house as soon as I realized what I said.”

Seungwoo tilted his head, considering his words for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Okay, Hangyul… this is probably _not_ what you want to hear,” he started, cautiously, “but I don’t think Seungyoun would have hated it if you kissed him. I also don’t think that he hated hearing you say that you actually wanted to kiss him. I know that Seungyounnie has a reputation or whatever but… I don’t think he would go so far if he didn’t have an inkling in his heart that told him that he wanted to kiss you, too. Even if it’s just a little bit.”

Hangyul huffed, “I think you’re just delusional because you had your fairy tale ending with Yohan. But you two and me and Seungyoun hyung are very different from one another… you two were _pining_. I just have a hopeless crush on a boy who is three years my senior…” (Seungwoo interjected quietly, “Age shouldn’t be a part of this; I’ll remind you that Yohan is five years my junior.” Hangyul shot him a glare and continued.) “He’s graduating next year and I can’t even say _one_ coherent sentence to him.”

Hangyul exhaled an exhausted breath. He squeezed the pillow in his arms a little closer to his chest and sighed, “I’m sorry for ranting, hyung… You don’t even know Seungyoun hyung, do you?”

“Seungyoun?” Seungwoo fished his phone out of his pocket and tapped at it absently. Hangyul barely noticed the movement because Seungwoo directed the attention away from him with a question. The tall man shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Hangyul from behind his phone, “I don’t know. _Do_ I know him? What’s he like?”

The dreamy sigh that left Hangyul’s lips was almost as embarrassing as he was.

“He’s probably just a little bit shorter than you… he has these charming eyes and a beautiful smile,” Hangyul exhaled. “He’s really bright and energetic and he dances really well, too. He’s really funny and always knows what to say to make someone laugh… he’s just… he’s perfect.”

Seungwoo turned his phone to Hangyul. _A photo of himself and Seungyoun._

“This Seungyoun, right?” he asked. Hangyul gasped.

He scrambled up in his bed with his eyes wide. “Why do you know him, hyung?”

“You were the one who assumed that I didn’t know who he was, Hangyul,” Seungwoo chuckled. He flipped his phone back into his lap and shrugged, “He was my roommate before I moved in with Yohan. We still text.”

Hangyul’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh my God,” he breathed, “and now, _you_ know about my horrible crush on him.”

“Why do you look so horrified about that?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let Dohyon call you,” Hangyul whispered into his pillow. “My life is _ruined_.”

“Hangyul, you’re being extremely dramatic,” Seungwoo chuckled, shaking his head with amusement twinkling in his eyes at the way Hangyul cowered at the thought of Seungyoun knowing of his feelings. “What am I going to do with this information? I’m not going to tell him that you have an enormous crush on him if you don’t want me to.”

Hangyul stared at him.

“You won’t tell him?”

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow, “Do you _want_ me to? Because, I wasn’t going to tell you but, he’s texting me about how he was scammed out of kissing a cute boy at a party today. I think that’s you.”

“No way.”

Seungwoo’s lips tugged into an amused smile. “He’s actually been texting me since before I came over.”

“Show me,” Hangyul grabbed onto Seungwoo’s shoulder and peered over it at his phone, “I don’t believe you.”

Seungwoo flipped through his phone and opened up his text message conversation with Seungyoun.

He was faced with a few vague text messages detailing the party and a lot of crying faces. _Cute_.

Seungwoo raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you want his number, Hangyul?”

Like an innocent puppy being offered a treat, Hangyul immediately nodded his head.

Seungwoo laughed.

“I’m going to tell him that you’re going to text him.”

* * *

`**Lee Hangyul** (11:05 p.m.)`  
`Hi, it’s Hangyul. The guy from that party who ran away from you…`  
`I think Seungwoo told you that I was going to text you?`

`**Cho Seungyoun** (11:07 p.m.)`  
`Yes, he did. I’ve been waiting for it.`  
`Hi, Hangyul ♡`  
`Do you want to go for some coffee before we try that kissing thing again?`

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
> it’s been a while since i’ve written seungyul but they’re still my everything.


End file.
